Frozen Lantern
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: After the death of his father, Dante soon gets taken into the Royal Family of Arendelle. He then meets and falls in love with Elsa. Years later, Elsa is crowned queen but her fears will be trouble for her. It is up to Dante to protect her until her will grows and together they will fight against Sinestro and their enemies. Language, Violence and mild sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. This is Desertstorm272. I wanted to change things around for the fanfiction. You guys are right. I should be writing paragraphs instead of transcript. I will never do transcripts ever again. Also I wanted to change the title to something different. And one more thing, I know Frozen is in the 19th Century so I wanted to make Arendelle a bit modern, but the government will remain the same. So remember I do not own Green Lantern or Frozen...**

 _"The light in your soul is far greater than the darkness. Shine your light."_

― _Lailah Gifty Akita_

In outer space, Kyle Rayner is under attack by a few Sinestro Lanterns. In his arms was his 5 year old son name Dante. Kyle was desperately trying to get away from the Yellows as they're closing in. Earlier, the Sinestro Corps launched a surprise attack on Oa.

"Dad, what's happening?" asked Dante.

"Those Sinestros are after you, son." Replied Kyle

"What do they want?" asked Dante to his father who keeps flying. They then see their home planet, Earth. "Are you taking me home?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safe on Earth. Hold on." Kyle said as Dante holds on to him. Kyle and Dante speed through the atmosphere of the planet with the enemies following them.

It was a peaceful night for the kingdom of Arendelle. The city sleeps peacefully with soldiers, and military vehicles on patrol. On the balcony of the royal castle, Queen Idun looks through her telescope, seeing the sea of stars and the crest moon. Then a tiny glow of green light catches her attention.

"Huh?" she asked as she zooms in to get a better look. She sees a green trail descending from the sky with three yellow lights following, "Oh my."

From the skies, Kyle and Dante see a civilized town not far from their location. The Sinestros keep on firing their rings at them. Then one of them creates a spear from yellow energy and throws it at Kyle. The spear impacts Kyle in the back and Kyle screams in pain. He was forced land on the group and releasing his son.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Dante.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kyle then creates a shield around them just as the yellow beams impact. Kyle struggles as the shield begins to crack a little bit. He then sees his son who is looking at the event from his eyes. He has to be safe.

"Dante, listen to me. You will have to run." Kyle said.

"What?" asked Dante. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot let them take you! I will hold them off!" Kyle shouts.

"Dad, no!" Kyle said.

"Son, please! You have to safe! Someone will take care of you!"

"Daddy!"

Then Kyle hugs his son tightly. Dante looks at his father in sadness. Kyle has to hold off the Sinestros or they will kill the both of them. Kyle smiles a bit at Dante.

"I love you, son."

"*Sniff* I love you, daddy." Dante said.

Kyle then takes out Dante's battery and gives it to him. Dante takes it and looks at his father for one last time. "My son, you will one day become like me. Fulfill your destiny as the Green Lantern!" Just then the shield breaks off. "Run, Dante!"

Dante makes a run for it as Kyle leaps into action to fight off the enemy. As his father fights on, Dante runs through the woods, trying to get as far away as possible.

From her telescope, Queen Idun has seen everything. She rushes inside the castle and heads to her bedroom where her husband, King Idun sleeps.

"My love, wake up!" Queen Idun said.

King Adgar slowly wakes up to see his wife a bit stressed. "What is it, my dear?"

"There is something out there."

The king gets up out of bed with a robe on. A few royal guards armed with FN-FAL assault rifles approach the rulers. Captain Saxon is the leader of the Arendelle Royal Guard. He is in his early thirties with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Your majesty, what is the emergency?" asked Captain Alvis.

"There's something out there near the outskirts of the wall." Queen Idun replied.

"What are your orders, sir?" asked Alvis.

"Send a squad of soldiers to the location!" King Adgar said.

Captain Alvis salutes to the king, "Yes, sir." He heads out to his barracks outside the castle.

Dante keeps on running, but then stops and sees small headlights approaching. He waves to get their attention. From an ATV vehicle, Captain Saxson and a private sees a boy waving.

"Sir, a young child needs our help." The soldier said.

"Bring him here Pvt. Alvis" Captain Saxon said.

"Yes, sir." The soldier said. He gets off and reaches to the boy. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy slowly reaches for Alvis' hand and the soldier takes it.

"Are you going to hurt me?" the boy asked.

"No, my friend. We are a peaceful kingdom. Where's your father?"

"He told me to run. He's dead." The boy said in sadness.

"I'm sorry there..." Alvis said.

"Rayner. Dante Rayner." Dante said.

"Soldier, bring the kid to the castle." Captain Saxon said. "I'll contact the king."

"Yes, sir." Pvt. Alvis said. "Hop aboard."

Dante climbs on Alvis' ATV and Captain Saxon heads back to the castle with Alvin and Dante following. The gates opened up and the ATVs head inside before they closed up. Soon Captain Saxon gets off and sees King Adgar and Queen Idun in their nightgowns.

"My king, Pvt Alvis and I have come across this child. He said that his father is dead and has no place to go." Captain Saxson said.

Dante was escorted in front by Alvis before the soldier kneels before the leaders. Dante quickly kneels before them.

"Come inside, child. It's a cold night." Idun said.

"Captain, send out a tank unit within the outskirts of the city." King Idun said.

"Yes, sir." Captain Saxon said before leaving.

Idun and Adgar leads Dante inside the castle where it is warm inside.

"Thank you, your highness." Dante said.

"What is your name?" Queen Idun said.

"Rayner. Dante Rayner."

"Well, Dante. Where did you come from?" Idun asked.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out?" Dante asked.

"Of course, dear." Queen Idun replied.

"I came from Oa. A world where warriors trained to protect people from harm." Dante said.

"Oa? I never heard of it before." Idun said. "But where is your father?"

"He was killed by Sinestro." Dante sheds so tears in his eyes. Idun hugs him with care.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Idun said.

"He told me to run." Dante said. "That was his last word."

"Your father would have been very proud of you." Adgar said.

"Thanks."

"We'll talk more in the morning. You should get some sleep."

"Where do I sleep?" asked Dante.

"Kai will guide you to your room."

"Right this way, sir." Kai said leading Dante to his room. Kai guides Dante to his room. When he opens the door he was amazed about it. It is decorated room with a bed and view of the kingdom down below. "Would there be anything else, Mr. Rayner?"

"Just call me Dante. And no thanks that would be all." Dante replied.

"Very well, Dante. Good night." Kai said.

"Good night."

Kai leaves and closes the door. Dante then walks to the bed and lies down. He looks at his father's ring for a while. He then takes out his battery and charges both his and father's.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might. Beware my power Green Lantern's Light."

After he charges the rings, he looks in the draws for some pajamas to sleep in. He then changes into to them and heads to bed. He looks at the moon before shutting his eyes and falls asleep.

Meanwhile on Qward, Amon Sur and the Sinestros have returned from their mission. Just then their leader, Thaal Sinestro arrives. Amon and the others kneeled before him.

"What have done so far?" Thaal asked.

"We have hunted down Kyle Rayner who was fleeing during the attack on Oa. He fled to Earth carrying his son." Amon said.

"Have you find him?"

"After we executed Kyle, his son disappeared from sight."

"How is this possible?"

"His son is only 5. What should we do?"

Thaal then thinks about something and then he decides to let the child wait before testing him.

"We wait when the time is right. Once he's grown up, we shall test his strength."

Thaal smiles wickedly knowing that he will battle Dante soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, I do not own anything...**

It was beautiful morning in Arendelle. Dante has slowly woken up. He grabs his ring and puts it on. He did not change into his uniform. He grabs his father's ring and looks at it. He decides to do something about it to keep it safe. He gets out of bed and goes to the drawer and looks for something. He finds a piece of string and begins working on it. Just then the door opens and Kai appears.

"Good morning, Dante."

"Morning, Kai." Dante said.

"Breakfast is served for you." Kai said.

"I'll be right there." Dante replied.

Kai closes the door and Dante finishes the necklace. Kyle's ring is secured and places around his neck. The ring is hanging down. He puts the neckless underneath his shirt. He sees a pair of clothing for to change. He changes and heads down to the diner hall. When he got there, he was amazed. King Adgar and Queen Idun are sitting down. Across the table were their daughters. One was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and has blue eyes. She also has thin lips. She is an energetic girl who gets excited all the time. She is around Dante's age. Next to her was her sister who is 7 years old. Unlike her sister, she is kind-hearted, intelligent, a graceful girl. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Dante was amazed about this girl. To her, she was beautiful. Then King Adgar sees Dante.

"Ah, good morning, Dante." King Adgar said.

"Good morning, your highness." Dante replied.

"Did you get a good sleep?" Idun asked.

"Yes mam." Dante replied.

"Mommy who is that boy?"

"This is Dante Rayner. He's new here." Adgar replied "Dante, these are our daughters, Anna and Elsa."

Anna walks to Dante with a smile on her face. Dante just stand there.

"Hi, Dante. Are you new here? Where are you from? How old are you?" Ann asked Dante.

"Whoa there, Anna. Take it easy." Dante said backing up a bit.

"She's gets excited every time." Idun giggled.

Then Dante sees Elsa who smiles at him. She nervously walks to him who is blushing now.

"Hi, there. I'm Elsa." Elsa replied.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa." Dante said.

Then Kai appears with some waiters whoa re carrying food for the family and Dante.

"Your Highness. Breakfast is served." Kai said.

Dante finds a seat and sits down. He is across from Elsa. He receives his breakfast. A plate full of scramble eggs with hash browns and bacon. A glass of orange juice is served for him. Dante was in heaven about the food. As they eat Elsa begins asking questions to Dante.

"So, Dante, where are you from?" Elsa asked.

Dante did not want lie to a princess so he begins explaining it to her and Anna about his life.

"When I was growing up, I begin learning about being a Green Lantern." Dante replied.

"What's a Green Lantern?" Anna asked confused.

"Uh, a Green Lantern is a soldier who protects a huge amount of land. He's like a police officer." Dante replied.

"Are you one of them?"

"Anna!" Everyone said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"No. When I grow up." Dante replied.

After breakfast, Dante decides to go for a walk. He sits down underneath a tree and looks out into the fjord. The fjord is sailed by ships and in the skies above were a few planes. He looks around to see if anyone is watching him. He then constructs a hand size airplane and throws it in the air. He watches at the construct flies around him and the tree. It lands on his hand and it dissolves. When he turns around he sees Anna. He startles and backs off a bit.

"Whoa! Anna, you scared me." Dante said getting up.

"Hello, Dante." Anna said.

"Hi, Anna." Dante said.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Just looking at the fjord."

"Hey. I saw you talking to Elsa today."

"What?" Dante startled.

"You like my sister don't you?" Anna smirks.

"Hey, Anna. Slow down a bit." Dante said. "I just meet her."

"Tell me." Anna said.

"Nope. Sorry." Dante said.

Anna then out of nowhere pounces on Dante, pinning him to the ground. He struggles to get her off of him.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked.

"Tell me." Anna said.

"Get off of me." Dante said.

"If you tell me, I'll get off." Anna said.

"Okay! Okay! I like her! There you happy?" Dante said.

Anna then gets off of him. Dante gets off and wipes some "dust" off of him. Anna then walks back to the castle. Dante was a bit shocked when Anna was force to tell her that he likes Elsa. He asks himself "Who is she?" He then shrugs and walks back inside the castle. He heads to the throne room where King Adgar and Queen Idun are sitting.

"My king and queen." Dante said bowing to them.

"Please, Dante. You don't have to kneel." Adgar chuckled a bit. "You live here now."

"I know, but it just for fun." Dante said.

They chuckled a bit. Just then the door open and Dante turns around and sees Elsa walking to them.

"Ah. Elsa. What brings your here?" Adgar asked.

"Hello, Elsa." Dante said.

"Hi Dante." Elsa said.

Dante looks at her beautiful sapphire eyes while Elsa looks at his chocolate eyes. They both stare at each other for a while.

" _Her eyes are beautiful like a blue flower."_ Dante toughed.

" _His eyes are like chocolate ready to be eaten."_ Elsa said in her mind.

Then the king gets their attention.

"If you want, you can go for a walk in the garden." Adgar said.

"Go ahead, you two." Idun said.

Dante and Elsa heads out to the garden and talk. It is a beautiful day.

"So, Elsa. You do anything that entertains you?" Dante asked the princess.

"Well if I tell you, will you not freak-out?" Elsa asked Dante.

"Elsa, I fear nothing." Dante replied.

"Okay. I have powers of ice and snow." Elsa said. Dante was quiet for a while. "Dante?"

"Wow. That's kinda cool." Dante said. "Can you show me?"

"Sure." Elsa twirls her finger and it creates a bluebird from snow. Dante was amazed about her powers. He places a finger in front and the bird lands on him. He ignores the cold and looks at it before it dissolves into ice dust. Dante then thinks before speaking to Elsa.

"How did you get them?" Dante asked.

"I was born with them." Elsa replied.

"Wow. Uh, listen. I'm about to show you something too. If I show you, will not freak out?"

"I will never do such a thing."

"Okay." Dante shows Elsa his power ring and it glows. It then creates a flower and he grabs it with his fingers. Elsa gasps in amazement. "Go ahead. Take it."

Elsa slowly takes the flower and looks at it. "Wow. You have powers too?"

"Well I was not born with them. This ring chose me." Dante shows Elsa his ring. Elsa looks at it and sees the symbol.

"What does that symbol represent?" Elsa asked.

"The Green Lantern Corp. This color is also an emotion." Dante replied. "It represents willpower."

"What about other colors beside green?" Elsa asked.

"Well Blue by Hope, Red by Anger, Yellow Fear, Indigo Compassion, Orange Avarice, and Pink by Love."

"Wow. I wish I can be a pink warrior."

"You just need love inside your heart. It takes time. When the time comes, the ring will choose you." Dante said. "Now you want to see something very cool?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes and hold out your arms." Dante said

Elsa does what she is told and Dante carefully grabs both her arms. He then lifts off from the ground up to 5 feet in the air.

"Okay, you can open them." Dante said.

Elsa opens her eyes gasps. She holds on to Dante tightly not wanting to let go. "Whoa!"

"It's okay. I got you." Dante said, holding on to Elsa.

Elsa then smiles with excitement. "I'm flying."

"Me too."

"How?"

"My ring allows me to fly."

Dante then lands on the ground. Elsa then let's go of him.

"Wow. That was fun."

"Yeah. You wanna go on a swing?"

"We don't have one."

"I can handle that." Dante said.

He creates a swing underneath a tree and Elsa climbs on and swings. She was filled with joy. He smiles while looking at her. As the day rolls by, Dante is started to have small feelings for Elsa. Later on in the evening, before the children go to bed, Dante is in Elsa's room.

"It has been the best day ever, Dante." Elsa said. "I wish we can do this more often."

"Me too, Elsa." Dante said. Then he looks down before looking back at her. "Listen. When I give you something, will you promise to take care of it?"

"Sure, Dante." Elsa replied.

Dante then reaches out and pulls out what appears to his father's ring in a necklace.

"Elsa, this is my father's ring. It has not glow." Dante said, giving it to Elsa.

"But I can't. It's your father's." Elsa said.

"He's gone, Elsa. I promise him I will be his legacy." Dante said.

Elsa looks at the ring before looking at Dante. He offers her the ring, but she refuses it. He does not want to let his father down.

"Okay." Elsa said. She takes the necklace and puts it on. She smiles at Dante. "Dante, I want you to have something."

"Sure." Dante said.

Elsa reaches for her nightstand and pulls out what appears to be a blue crystal necklace.

"This is a crystal necklace." Elsa said, showing Dante the item. "Legends say that it glows blue when the moon shines on it. My grandfather gave to me."

"Beautiful. Thank you, Elsa." Dante said before being hugged by Elsa.

Dante then leaves before saying goodnight to Elsa. As he prepares to go to sleep, Dante looks at the blue necklace before putting in his shirt and closes his eyes for a perfect sleep.

In Elsa's room, the young princess looks at the green ring that Dante gave her. She is promised to take care of it until the time is right.

 **Dante: Elsa, promise me to watch my dad's ring.**

 **Elsa: I promise...**

 **Anna: Hey, how come I don't have one?**

 **Dante: Relax, Anna! You will get one!**

 **Read and Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a peaceful night and everyone was sleeping in the castle. Elsa was sleeping when Anna arrives into the room. She climbs on Elsa's bed and wakes her up.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa!" Anna whispered or her sister. Elsa groans and tries to ignore her. "Wake up. Wake up. Come, Elsa. Please wake up."

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa said, turning away from her.

Anna leans on Elsa back to back. "I just can't. The skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself." Elsa said.

"Come on, Elsa. Just this once." Anna pleaded. Elsa finally gives up and wakes up from the bed. She climbs down from it.

"We should get Dante." Anna said.

"We can't. He's sleeping." Elsa said.

"Come on. Please." Anna said with her beady eyes.

"Alright." Elsa said.

"Yay!" Anna said before Elsa covers her mouth.

"Shh! Mom and pop are sleeping." Elsa whispered.

"Oh. Yay." Anna cheered quietly.

Meanwhile, Dante was sleeping peacefully. He starts to forget about his memory of the death of his father. He dreams about Elsa when he first met her. As he dreams, Elsa and Anna had enter his room quietly. They reach to Dante as close as they can.

"Dante, wake up." Anna said.

*Groans* Go away. I'm sleeping." Dante said.

"Come, Danty. It's time to play." Anna said.

"Can we play in the morning? And stop calling me that." Dante said.

Anna then climbs in the bed and jumps on the bed. "Come on, Dante. It will be fun. We'll play snowball, slide down hills, and build a snowman."

"Anna, please stop jumping." Dante said.

"Anna, he does not want to play." Elsa said but Anna keeps on jumping on the bed.

Anna keeps jumping on the bed, trying to wake Dante up. Then finally...

"Okay. You girls win. Let's go." Dante said as Anna finally stops jumping.

They head for the ballroom to play.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna said.

"Hey, Dante. You ready your ring?" Elsa asks.

"You have a ring?" Anna asks in confusion.

"I forgot to tell you." Dante said to her. "It allows me to create anything I can imagine."

"Alright." Ann said.

"Ready?" Elsa asks.

With that, Elsa spreads her hand and creates snow. Anna and Dante were amazed about Elsa's powers. Dante then flies around the snow. Anna was amazed about Dante when he's flying.

"You're flying?" Anna asks.

"Yeah. My ring allows me to fly." Dante replied.

"This is amazing." Anna said.

"Come guys. Let's have some fun." Elsa said.

Elsa creates a hill for them to slide down. Dante creates a snow board and slides down with Elsa and Anna following him on a sled. When they reach to the floor, Dante creates a trampoline. They jump on and they bounce into the air with joy and fun.

"Whoo-hoo!" Dante shouts as he does a flip.

"Yeah!" Elsa shouts in joy.

"Whee!" Anna said.

Once they're done, they got off and Dante dissolves the construct. Then they play pirates with Elsa creating a ship with her snow powers. Dante is on the lookout with a telescope when he sees an island.

"Captain! Land ho!" Dante shouted.

Elsa is in a captain uniform while Anna was in a sailor uniform made by ice. Elsa sees the island.

"Prepare ye the boat!" Elsa said.

"Arrgh! Aye-aye, captain!" Anna said.

They sail towards the island and see the X on the spot. Then all of sudden they hear yelling and they said a group of rival pirates approaching by Dante's constructs.

"Pirates!" Dante shouted.

"Let's get them." Elsa creates swords and gives one to Anna while Dante creates two swords. They charge into battle. Elsa cuts the enemy swords in half abd Anna pokes them making them poof in smoke. Dante sees a crab and throws it at a pirate. It snaps at him and he runs before he hits a tree and a coconut falls on his head. Soon all of the pirates are beaten.

"Dig me harties!" Elsa said.

They dig the X until they reach to the treasure.

"Ahoy!" Elsa, Anna, and Dante raise their swords in the air knowing they have reach the treasure.

Then they play castle where Dante is a knight and Anna and Elsa are princesses. They are trapped in a small castle construct guarded by a fire breathing dragon.

"Help. We're trapped in the tower." Elsa said.

"Who's gonna save us?" Anna said

"Look!"

Elsa looks and sees Dante riding a horse while wearing armor. He stops and gets off his horse before it dissolves.

"I'll save you!" Dante shouted. He charges in and fights his way through the castle before he reaches to the tower. Elsa and Anna sees the brave knight.

"Oh brave knight, we knew you have come." Anna said.

"The dragon has the key. You have to take it from him." Elsa said.

Then the dragon lands in front of Dante and roars at him. Dante looks and sees the key wrapped around his neck.

"Dragon, you have the princesses locked up. Hand over the key!" Dante shouts. The construct response by breathing green fire at him, but Dante rolls out of the way. "Then I'll take it from you!" He pulls down his helmet visor and readies his sword and shield. They battle for the damsels in distress. The dragon fires but Dante blocks the flames with his shield.

"Be careful, brave knight." Elsa said to Dante.

The dragon spins his tail and hits Dante back a few feet.

"Ooh. That's gotta hurt." Anna winched.

Dante recovers and gets a bit mad. "Okay you oversize reptile. You ask for it!"

Dante charges and attacks the dragon. He swings his sword and scratches him. The dragon backs off towards the edge. Dante jumps and swings his sword and it strikes the beast in the head. He falls off the castle and on the ground. It dissolves into air like dust.

"You did it." Anna cheered.

"You save us." Elsa said.

Dante picks up the key and runs to the door and unlocks it. Anna and Elsa burst out and hug Dante.

"Our hero." Anna said.

They hug and they leave the castle. Dante dissolves the constructs.

"Watch this." Elsa moves her arms and creates a snowman.

"Nice. What are gonna name him?"

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa said in a funny voice.

"Hi, Olaf." Dante said.

As they had fun, Anna decides to run up while Elsa creates columns a bit higher than her.

"Do it again." Anna said.

"Wait!" Elsa shouted as she makes another column. Anna did not listen as she kept running. Elsa was having trouble keeping up with her. "Slow down!"

Elsa accidently trips and shoot the ice as Ann jumps off the pile of snow.

"Anna, look out!" Dante shouts.

Anna gasps as the ice hits her in the forehead.

"Anna!" Elsa shouts.

Anna falls, but Dante flies and catches her. He lands on the ground holding on to her tightly. Elsa runs to her and Dante checks Anna's head.

"She's been hit in the forehead." Dante examined.

"Momma! Papa!" Elsa shouted.

"Hang in there, Anna." Dante said while trying to comfort Anna.

"We got you." Elsa said.

Just then the ice burst from the door and out comes Adgar and Idun along with Captain Saxon. They gasped and rushed to Anna who was down.

"What happen?" Idun asks.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Adgar said.

"Wait. It's not her fault." Dante said.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa said.

Idun kneels down checks on Anna. "She's ice cold."

"What are we going to do?" Dante asks.

"I know where we have to go." Adgar said. He then turns to Captain Saxon. "Get us some horses."

"Yes sir." Captain Saxon said as he heads out.

The royal family and Dante reach outside of the castle and Captain Saxon awaits them with the horses.

"They're ready, my lord." Captain Saxson said.

They climb on with Dante riding with Captain Saxon on his ATV. They ride out into the woods with the guards escorting them. They follow the road through the woods and into an open field. When they got there, they dismount their horses and call for help.

"Please! Help!" Adgar shouts.

"Anna is cold! We need help!" Idun shouts.

Captain Saxon and Dante arrive and Dante gets off the four wheeler to head for the family. Just then a bunch of boulders rolled towards them. They then change into living beings known as trolls. Dante was amazed to see this. The bigger one with a walking stick walks to the family. "Welcome to the Valley of the Living Rocks. I'm Pabbie, leader of the clan. What can I do for you?"

"Elsa, Anna, and Dante were playing when Anna was struck by Elsa's magic." Adgar replied.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" Pabbie asks.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." Adgar replied.

"You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." Pabbie said.

"Do what you must." Adgar kneels down with Anna in his arms.

Pabbie walks to Anna and pulls a blue ball from her head. Dante was amazed about it. The ball expands and shows Anna's memories.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Pabbie said.

The memories are changed from night to days in the ball room. Once it's done, Pabbie places the ball back inside Anna's head.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Dante asks.

"She will be alright." Pabbie replied.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa said in worrying.

"It's for the best." Adgar said.

"Elsa, listen to me carefully. Your powers will only grow." Pabbie said. As he speaks, the Northern Lights show Elsa, Anna, and Dante growing up. Elsa creates snowflakes while Dante creates bubbles. "There is beauty in it..., but also great danger." It shows the snowflakes turning into spike and it glows red. The bubbles then turn to skulls. Elsa is surrounded by fear and Dante fights to protect her. Then a yellow creature roars before the illusion ends. Elsa yelps in terror and hides behind Dante. Dante wraps an arm around the blonde princess to protect her.

"I will not let that happen!" Dante said as his ring glows.

"Dante, your will is growing, but so is your fear." Pabbie said to the young boy.

"What do you mean? And how do you know about me?" Dante asked.

"I had vision that a man in green defending the snow queen." Pabbie said. "Head my warning: Your fear grows as you become closer to will. Fear is the enemy of will and Elsa has fear. You shall protect her at all costs."

Dante looks at Pabbie before he turns to Anna who is now in Idun's arms. Elsa has fear within her and it will kill her. Dante looks at his ring before he clenches his fist and then he begins transforming into the Green Lantern. Adgar, Idun, Elsa, and even Pabbie are amazed to see Dante transformed.

"I am Dante Rayner, son of Kyle Rayner and now guardian to the Snow Queen." He declared.

"Until then, Elsa needs to stay within the castle walls."Adgar said before he turns to his captain." Captain, order your troops to lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone...including Anna."

"Yes, sir" Captain Saxon said.

"Dante, you shall keep close to Elsa." Queen Idun said to Dante. "No one else is allow near her."

"I will your highness. I will." Dante said. He takes out his lantern and inserts his ring in.

" _In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light."_ The light glows around the valley and his ring is fully charged.

 **Read and Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after the incident, things have change for the entire kingdom. Elsa is locked up in her room. The castle gates are locked up for good. And the villagers are forbidden to see the Royal Family. Dante was in his room waking up when King Adgar enter his room.

"Rise and shine, Dante." Adgar said to the boy.

"I'm up, your highness." Dante said.

"Everything has changed now. We can't allow anyone to see Elsa." Adgar said.

"How is she doing?" asked Dante.

"She feels a bit lonely. You should talk with her. She could use some company."

Dante got out of bed and gets dressed. He then heads for Elsa's room until he sees Anna at the door.

 **Elsa? *Knocks on the door* Do you want to build a snowman?**

 **Come on let's go and play.**

 **I never see you anymore. Come out the door.**

 **It's like you've gone away.**

 **We used to be best buddies.**

 **And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why.**

 **Do you want to build a snowman?**

 **It doesn't have to be a snowman."**

" _Go away, Anna."_ Elsa said sadly.

 **Okay... bye.**

Anna turns and sees Dante watching her. He walks to her.

"Is she ok?" Dante ask.

"She does not want to play." Anna said sadly.

Dante places a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, Dante."

Anna leaves and Dante walks to the door. He breathes slowly before he knocks on the door.

"Elsa? You there?" Dante said.

"Dante? Is that you?" Elsa asks.

"Yes. May I come in?"

Just then door opens and out comes Elsa and she smiles a bit at him.

"Are you okay?" Dante asks.

"Yeah. I'm glad that you're here." Elsa said.

"May I?" Dante said.

Elsa blushes knowing Dante asks her to go in. "Sure."

Dante enters her room and Elsa closes the door. Dante looks around and sees the room a bit cold.

"It's hard to be lonely?" asked Dante.

"Well, ever since the accident, you knew you're here for me and Anna." Elsa said.

"That's what we Green Lanterns do. We keep the universe safe from danger." Dante said.

"What's gonna happen to me? What if the fear will take me?" Elsa asks.

"Nothing is gonna happen." Dante takes girl's hands which made her blush.

"Will you be my knight in shining armor?" Elsa asks.

"An Emerald Knight." Dante said.

"Promise me that you will keep me safe." Elsa said.

"I promise." Dante said.

"Pinky promise?" Elsa helds out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." Dante hold out his as well.

They both crossed their fingers and they kept their promises. Elsa then climbs on the bed. Elsa pats on the bed next to her wanting Dante to lie next to her. Date climbs on the bed and lies next to her.

* * *

For the next several years, Dante keeps close to Elsa. They play with their powers to entertain themselves. Dante creates a bird and it flies to Elsa. It lands on her finger and it did not freeze. They then decide to play chess and Elsa has been beating Dante several times.

"I move my Bishop to E-4." Dante said moving his Piece by his power ring. Elsa smirks at this.

"I move my pawn to your bishop." Elsa said as she move it to take Dante's piece.

"Man you're good at chess." Dante said before he leans in. "Between you and me, my dad hates chess."

Elsa giggles at his comment. A few days later, King Adgar is in the living room with Elsa. In his hands was a pair of light blue gloves.

"The gloves will help." Adgar said. He puts them on Elsa's hands. "See?"

Then they help her calm her fears from growing. Dante stands guard to protect them.

"Conceal it..."

"Don't feel it." Elsa said.

At the age of 15, Elsa is learning to conceal her fear, but her it continues to grow. The walls behind her are freezing. Elsa whimpers in fear and Dante stands in front of her.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger." Elsa said.

"Getting upset only makes it worse." Adgar said. He tries to hug her but she walks back behind Dante.

"No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." Elsa said in fear.

Adgar and Idun look at each other in sadness. Dante is willing to protect Elsa.

* * *

A few days later, Elsa is looking out at the window watching Dante in flight training. He's in an F-14 Tomcat construct being chased by 2 MiG-28 constructs. Dante is trying to outrun the MIGs.

"Come on. Let's see what you got." Dante said. He banks left but the planes followed him. The lead MIG goes in gun range and fires his cannon. A few bullets hit Dante's plane. Dante then thrusts forward and pulls up. He ignores the g-force and keeps climbing while the enemy fighters chase him. "A little more... now!" Dante pulls back the lever and the F-14 stops. It begins stalling down and passes the MIGs. The planes then turn around dive on him. Dante then pulls up and reaches rooftop level. The first MIG follows but the second one fail to pull up and explodes into pieces. "One down, one to go." Dante then slows down and it passes the MIG. He then locks on target and fires a missile. It hits the target and it shattered into pieces. "Yes!"

From below and the castle, the people cheered as Dante does a flyby over the village and the kingdom. Then Dante dissolves the construct and lands on the balcony. The King, Queen, Anna and the servants applauded for Dante's performance and he bows in conclusion. When Dante was finished, he goes to Elsa's room. He knocks on the door and Elsa lets him in.

"What do you think?" Dante asks.

"What a nice performance, Dante." Elsa said.

"Yeah." Dante said.

"My fear is shrinking but is not enough."

"I know despite my performance the fear is growing but I will determine to help you fight it."

* * *

A few weeks later, Adgar and Idun receive an invitation for a wedding in Corona. As they are packing, Anna rushes and hugs them.

"See you in two weeks." Anna said.

Just then Elsa and Dante curtsies in front of them. Elsa does not want to touch them. She was a bit sad that they are going away for a while.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asks.

"You'll be fine with Dante, Elsa. We know you will." Adgar said.

"Dante."

Dante turns and see Captain Saxon who approaches him. He kneels down.

"You are the bravest warrior I have ever met." Captain Saxon said. He pulls out what appears to be a ribbon.

"What is it?" asked Dante.

"My grandfather gave me this ribbon for luck." Saxon said as he puts the ribbon around Dante's arm. "It is what led me through battle and protecting the royal family. Now it is yours."

"Thank you, captain." Dante salutes to him.

"Sergeant Alvis." Captain Saxon said to his soldier.

"Yes, sir." Alvis arrives and salutes to his captain.

"You are charge of the Royal Guard." Captain Saxon said.

"Sir?" Alvis said.

"Son. I have been serving for 20 years and this will be my last mission. If I either come back or not, you are to lead my men." Saxon said with a small smile. "Lead them, Captain Alvis."

Alvis looks at his captain in disbelieved. He knew that this is his captain's last mission before retirement. Alvis looks at him before he gives him a salute which he returns.

At the docks, Anna and Dante bid farewell to King Adgar and Queen Idun and they head out to sea. As they sail, in the sky, a yellow jet construct sees the ship and dives in to attack. It dives down to 100 feet and fires a Kh-55 anti-ship missile. The missile homes in and strikes the center of the bridge. It explodes and the ship sinks into two. A navy destroyer witnesses it and alerts command. The council immediately scrambles military personal while the Navy heads out to bring the bodies back.

Six hours later, divers retrieved the bodies of King Adgar, Queen Idun, and Captain Saxon who perished from the attack. They then tell the news to Anna and Dante.

The next day, the three bodies were buried on a mountain and everyone including the Royal Guard attends the funeral. Anna and Dante were there along with the now promoted Captain Alvis. Elsa was inside during the event. The guards commence a 21 gun salute and TAPS was played. Alvis kneels down to the tombstone of Captain Saxon and places his Service Cross Medal on it. Dante kneels to King Adgar's and prays silently.

* * *

After the funeral, Dante was approaching to Elsa'a room when he sees Anna near the door.

 **Elsa? PLEASE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE**

 **PEOPLE ARE ASKING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN**

 **THEY SAY HAVE COURAGE**

 **AND I'M TRYING TO**

 **I'M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU.**

 **PLEASE LET ME IN.**

Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it.

 **WE ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER.**

 **IT'S JUST YOU AND ME.**

 **WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?**

 **DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**

Dante slowly approaches Anna and she sees him. She gets up and tightly hugs him while crying. Dante returns the hug and they embraced for a few moments. They then let go and Dante knocks on the door. It opens and Dante enters. He sees Elsa and she embraces him with tears. Dante sheds a tear before they head to the bed still embraced...

* * *

 **Ages**

 **Elsa-18**

 **Anna-16**

 **Dante-19**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Three years later...]**

Dawn has arrived in Arendelle. Everyone is excited that Elsa is about to be crown queen. Dante was a bit excited too because his promotion of the Arendelle Royal Guard. 15 years after ice incident, Dante had joined the Royal Guard to keep the Royal Family safe. During his days in the military, Dante was tough with sword fighting and gun shooting. It is the 21ts Century but the government here in Arendelle is Monarchy.

Outside the kingdom, a bunch of ships and a few cars had reached the outside area. The military is on alert for any threats. A few tanks patrol the streets and the outskirts of Arendelle, the air force launches several fighters to patrol the skies, and the navy ship patrol the fjord and the ocean.

 **"** Welcome to Arendelle!" The dock master said.

A boy tries to get away as his mother tries to stuff him in his bunad jacket, "Why do I have to wear this?

"Because the Queen has come of age." His mother said trying to get to him "It's Coronation Day!"

"That's not my fault."

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Persi said with excitement.

"And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!" Aggie shouted.

They pass a tiny but menacing Duke, who wears taps on his shoes to "enhance" his presence. Two thug guards follow close behind him, "Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches." The guest around him stop and they turn to him "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Hey, didn't you guys here? That adopted boy who was guarding the princess is now in the honor guard."

"What a guy who protects Elsa."

Meanwhile at the castle courtyard, Dante and the platoon are gathering by Captain Alvis of the Royal Guard. Alvis was recently promoted three years ago by his formal captain, Saxon. After his death, Alvis took his place. The soldiers wear black uniform with black boots and a hat. Each soldier carries a sword.

"Platoon! Attention!" Captain Alvis shouted. The platoon goes to attention. Captain Alvis and a soldier carrying a medal walk to them. "Men, today is the day that we will have a new queen to follow. Ever since the king and queen's death, we knew we keep the kingdom safe until Arendelle needed a new leader. Dante Rayner, front and center."

Dante walks towards Captain Alvis and salutes to him, "Yes, sir."

"Dante Rayner, congratulations. Because of your service and your duty for her majesty Elsa, you are officially promoted to Lieutenant Commander of the Royal Guard." Captain Alvis said to him.

"Thank you, sir."

The solider then places the medal on Dante's uniform. Then Alvis salutes to Dante who salutes back to him. He then walks back to the platoon and faces the captain.

"Now men. We shall all be preparing in one hour for the coronation." Captain Alvis said. "Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier and Dante said to the captain before they return to their barracks.

"Dante, you shall be prepared too." Captain Alvis said. "Elsa will be impressed to see you, again."

"Yes sir. It has been three years out of the castle." Dante said. The soldiers head off to prepare themselves for the Coronation while Dante heads back inside the castle to change for the party. Dante is around 22 years old and he has medium built due to training. Dante looks at the castle knowing a familiar person is preparing to be crown queen.

At the library, Elsa who is now 21, watches through the window as the guests are arriving. She is worried about her powers.

 _ **DON'T LET THEM IN.**_

 _ **DON'T LET THEM SEE.**_

 _ **BE THE GOOD GIRL**_

 _ **YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE.**_

Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.

 _ **CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL.**_

 _ **PUT ON A SHOW.**_

 _ **MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE**_

 _ **AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW.**_

The candlestick and the ornament begin to freeze over. Elsa gasps and slams them back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself.

 _ **BUT IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY.**_

 _ **IT'S AGNOY TO WAIT**_

 _ **TELL THE GUARD TO OPEN UP THE GATES**_

 _ **DON'T LET THEM IN**_

 _ **DON'T LET THEM SEE**_

 _ **BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE**_

 _ **CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL CONCEAL DON'T FEEL**_

After she finishes singing, Elsa prepares herself for the event. She then looks and sees Dante's father's ring. When she was young, Elsa had been given the ring for safe keeping. She picks it up and sighs before she puts it down and prepares herself.

Meanwhile in Dante's room, Dante prepares for the coronation. He's in the bathroom shaving to get rid of the beard. Once the beard is gone, he looks himself in the mirror. He is preparing for the biggest day of his life. He takes his hat and walks to the window to look up in the sky. Ever since his father died, Dante promises himself that he will protect anyone from danger.

"Dad, I will make you proud. No fear will harm her." Dante said quietly.

Dante walks from the window and changes into his officer uniform. After adjusting his garrison hat, Dante heads for the church for the coordination.

At the church everyone including the Royal Guard and Dante are waiting for Elsa. Anna was waiting for her sister as well. She sees Dante and waves. Dante looks and salutes back at her. Just then the doors open and sees Elsa walking through the across chapel and towards the alter.

"Attention!" Captain Alvis said.

The soldiers and Lt Cmdr. Rayner stood in attention. Elsa then walks by the line of soldiers. At the end of the line was Dante. She turns her face and smiles at him. Dante mouths "You'll do fine." Once Elsa reaches to the alter, she kneels down and the bishop places the crown on her head. She then rises and sees the scepter and the orb on the pillow. She slowly reaches for them when the bishop sees Elsa with her gloves on.

"Your Majesty. The gloves." The bishop whispered.

Elsa hesitates. She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, and places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb and scepter and then turns to the people. The bishop begins speaking in Old Norse. While the bishop prays, the items in Elsa's hands begin to freeze over. She tries to keep the items from being showed to the public. The praying is done and the bishop declares.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Bishop said.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The people applause while the soldiers and Lt. Rayner salute to the queen. Just in time, Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on. She made it.

 **[Later...]**

Later on that night, the party has just begun. There are music playing, people who are chattering or eating, some people dancing. The soldiers are either chattering with each other or with guests. Some of them arrived from England, France, Germany, Spain, and even the United States. Dante was on alert with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hey Dante!"

Dante turns and sees a few cadets: A British SAS Officer, a French Royal Guard and a United States Marine officer.

"Care for a drink?" The US Marine, Sgt. Tomas Johnson said to Dante.

"Sure." Dante said. He walks to the trio and they offer him some Champaign.

"Here's to you, Dante our Norwegian friend." Lt. Bonapart said.

The boys clink their glass and drink up. Dante looks at the others who decided to take another swing.

"So, Dante, how is the new Queen?" asked Tomas.

"Fine, Tom." Dante replied. "It's just that Elsa is now the new ruler and she still needs to be protected."

"That's when you come in, mate." Sgt. Burns of the SAS said. "You have been guarding her ever since you first meet her. Have you confessed your feelings for her?"

Just as Dante was about to answer, the trumpets blared and everyone turn their attention to the throne. Kai arrives and announces to the guests. The soldiers form up and stand in attention including Dante.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai said to the crowd.

Elsa arrives first in her dress with a cape. Dante was amazed about the new queen.

"And Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Then Anna arrives who waves awkwardly to the crowd. As soon as they were together, the servants speak.

"All hail the Queen and Princess!"

"All hail the Queen and Princess."

Dante and the soldiers saluted to the rulers while the guests bow to them. Then the party resumes and Dante sees the sister talking to each other.

"Hi." Elsa spoke first as she looks at the party.

"Hi me? Oh. Hi." Anna said.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller." Anna said before she got bit stuttered. "I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Thank you." Elsa said. They look at the celebration. Everyone has having a good time.

"Who this is what a party looks like?" Elsa asks.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said.

"And what is that amazing smell?"

They close their eyes and inhale. "Chocolate..."

They open their eyes and giggled. Then Elsa sees Lt-Cmdr. Dante chattering with his Captain. She sighs with passion. She really likes Dante and she wants to be with him.

"Hey you should bring Dante over." Anna said to her sister who caught her attention.

"What?" Elsa asks.

"Come on, Elsa. You should ask him to dance with you." Anna said.

Dante was chattering with the three officers when Captain Alvis arrived, "Lt. Cmdr. Rayner, you should ask the Queen to dance."

"I'm sorry what?" Dante asked in confusion.

Captain Alvis then places his arm on Dante's shoulder. "Come on, son. This is the moment you have been dreamed of. Get this: Dante Rayner, my soldier, has his first dance with the queen."

"What if she does not want to dance?"

"She will."

"You pervert!"

 **SMACK**

Dante and Alvis turn to see a woman and Pvt. Bonapart. The woman slapped him before she turns and leaves. The French then speaks in his language knowing she likes him.

"I can't dance, Anna." Elsa said.

"I bet he can." Anna said.

Just then Captain Alvis arrives with Lt-Cmdr. Rayner. He salutes to Anna and Elsa who awkwardly saluted back to him, "Your Majesty, allow me to introduce to my new second-in-command of the Royal Guard, Lt-Cmdr. Dante Rayner."

Dante walks in and salutes to Elsa and Anna. Elsa smiles before she turns to Alvis.

"You may go, Captain. I wish to speak with Lt. Rayner." Elsa said.

"Yes, milady," Alvis turns and heads back to the guests, leaving Dante with Elsa and Anna.

"How are you, Dante?" Elsa asks.

"I'm doing fine. I'm glad to see you as my new queen." Dante said which Elsa smiled a bit.

"How is it now that you are in command of the guard?" Anna asks.

"Incredible. We learn the coldness of Norway and the combat advantages in warfare." Dante said.

"I'm sorry that you have to join." Elsa said sadly.

"It's okay." Dante said.

Just then Kai arrives with the Duke, "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

The Duke who gets a bit mad at Kai about his home town name. "Weselton! The Duke of Weselton!" He then calms down and straightens up. "Ahem. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself. Dante snickers about him as he pulls his toupee back.

"Thank you, but I don't dance. But my sister does." Elsa referred to Anna.

"What?" Anna said.

"Lucky you?" Duke asks offering a hand.

"I don't think-" The duke grabs Anna's and pulls her to the dance floor.

"Sorry." Elsa said as Anna is taken.

Captain Alvis then reaches to the small music band and whispers to them. The leader nods and the band ready theirs instruments. They begin playing a slow music and Dante and Elsa hear it.

"Do you want to dance, Elsa?" Dante asks.

"I can't." Elsa said before she feels her hand touched by Dante.

"I'll guide you." Dante said.

They reach to an opening on the floor. They wrap their arms around each other and a slow music begins playing. They do not take their eyes off of each other. Dante carefully moves his feet so he can't step on Elsa's foot.

"This is your first time, Elsa?" Dante asks.

"My first dance with a Royal Guard." Elsa said.

Dante spins her 2 times and they dance. They move back with their hands connected and they move back together. Elsa and Dante's heart begin picking up speed knowing they are beginning to feel love within. That's when the music comes to an end. The guests applauded at Elsa and Dante's performance. They bow at the guests and the party resumes once more.

"Thank you, Dante." Elsa said.

"No, Elsa. Thank you." Dante said.

As the party goes on, Anna returns to Elsa and Dante limping from her dance with the Duke.

 _"Let me know if you ready for another round, Milady."_ The Duke said.

"Well, he was sprightly." Elsa said.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna said, rubbing her foot.

"Yeah." Dante said.

"Are you okay?" Elsa said.

"I've never been better." Anna said. "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too..." Elsa said. But then she catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away. "But it can't."

"Why not? If-" Anna said.

"It just can't." Elsa said sadly.

Anna's smile then drops trying not to get all emotional, "Excuse me for a minute."

She then takes her leave and Dante walks to Elsa who is sad.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Dante, what am I going to do? I want this to be everyday but it can't." Elsa said all worried.

"I know, Elsa, but your powers are the problem. You must learn to be brave." Dante said trying to comfort the queen.

"I'm a bit scared." Elsa said.

"It's okay. The light is your shield. Now come let's take a walk." Dante said offering a hand.

"Sure." Elsa said, taking his hand.

They head for the castle garden walking slowly. It is a beautiful evening and the moon is behind the clouds. They talked about the Green Lanterns and the other emotions.

"So your dad was one the greatest Green Lanterns of all time?" Elsa asks.

"Yes he was. He and his friend Hal Jordan went off on missions to protect the universe from threats." Dante said.

"So this fear. Why is it an emotion?" Elsa asks.

"Sinestro created his own lantern corps known as the Sinestro Corps. The yellow lanterns who are fueled by fear." Dante explained.

"Can you tell me about Sinestro?"

"Sure."

Dante looks around to see if anyone else is watching them. He then pulls out his ring and constructs a soft bench. They sit down and Dante explains to her about Thaal Sinestro, "Sinestro is one of the greatest Green Lanterns of the entire Corps. He, along with Hal Jordan and the Corps fight the Red Lanterns who blamed the Guardians for sending the Manhunters to wipe their Sector."

"Wow. So what happen to him?" Elsa said.

"Just a few weeks after the Red Lanterns were defeated; Hal discovered that Thaal overdressed his world with an iron fist. He was arrested and charge for treason. For that he was stripped from the corps and banished from Oa never to return. He said that they will fear him. And so the yellow ring he got transform him into the first Yellow Lantern forming now known as the Sinestro Corps."

"That was a good story, but he was no killer." Elsa said.

"Fear is a killer. What fear destroy, we can recreate it." Dante said.

"Listen, Dante. There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

Elsa then took his hands, "When we first met, I look at you as if you are into me. We both have powers despite the difference. You are my knight in shining armor. You were there for me when I was alone. I know that you are the one for me. I want to be with you until the end."

"What are you saying?" Dante asked.

"Dante Rayner... I love you." Elsa declared.

Dante looks into Elsa's eyes. He was told that Elsa has feeling for him ever since childhood. "Elsa..."

Elsa leans in and places a hand on Dante's cheek. They lean in closer and ready their lips. They are inches away until the moon shines out and then a blue shines inside Dante's uniform. Elsa looks down and gasps.

"Dante."

Dante pulls out the light and sees that Elsa's necklace has glowed, "Your necklace."

Elsa looks at the moon and then the necklace. "It is true."

The necklace then dies down as some clouds cover the moon.

"We should go back inside." Dante said.

They got up from the bench and head back inside the ballroom. Then Anna arrives with a man with sideburns.

"Elsa! I mean...Queen... and Lt. Cmdr. Rayner. Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your majesty." Hans said while bowing.

Dante then notices a ring in his middle finger of his right hand. He winches his eyes but then looks at him and Anna.

"Your majesty, Anna would like to say something." Hans said.

"We would like-"

"-your blessing-"

"-of-"

And at the same time they say the final word, "Marriage!"

"Marriage?" Elsa asked.

"Excuse me?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Anna replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused." Elsa said.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves." Anna said. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?"

"Absolutely!"

"Wait a minute, Anna! Are you nuts?!" Dante argued.

"Anna-" Elsa tried speak to her sister only to be interrupted.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"Anna said to Hans.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa pleaded.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—"

Dante then had enough, "Anna, stop it. Just stop for God's sakes."

Anna then stops talking.

"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa said.

"Wait. What?" Anna asked in confusion.

"You don't even know this person anyway, Anna." Dante said crossing his arms.

"Excuse me, Dante." Elsa said to Dante before she turns to Anna "Anna, may I have a word with you alone?"

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna said holding Hans' arm.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa said.

"You can if it's true love." Anna argued.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna shouted.

"Anna, how could you say that to your sister?!" Dante yelled. "She would never do such a thing."

As they argued, the guests including the soldiers stop what they're doing and turn to the three people.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Elsa said and takes her leave.

"Your Majesty. If may I ease your-" Hans speaks

"No, you may not. And I think you need to leave." Elsa reaches to Dante and the Captain. "Captain Alvis, the party is over. Order your troops to close the gates."

"Yes, milady." Captain Alvis said and contacts his troops. "All units seal the gates."

"Dante, please escort me to my room." Elsa said to Dante.

"Yes, mam." Dante replied. He takes the Queen's hand and they leave.

"Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna grabs Elsa's hand. She pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa said in panic.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." Anna said, refusing to give it back.

"Anna, it's over!

Elsa tries to hold back her tears. "...Then leave."

"What do I ever do to you?"

"Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?!"

"Anna, stop!" Dante shouts.

"Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna said.

Elsa has enough of Anna asking, "I said, ENOUGH!"

Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the floor! Guests cry out in shock, back away. The soldiers scramble in alert.

"Get back!" Dante shouts.

"Your majesty!" Captain Alvis shouts.

The duke sees the ice from behind his goons, "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Dante sees the spikes too. Elsa backs off and sees Dante.

"I'm sorry, Dante." She makes a run for it.

"Elsa, come back!" Dante shouts. He turns to Anna and gets mad, "You see what you have done? I hope you're happy, Anna! This was supposed to be perfect until you ruined it!"

Dante goes after Elsa. He quickly pulls out his ring and puts it on. He transforms into his Green Lantern form.

Outside Elsa bursts out the castle doors. The citizens cheer for her, but Elsa is frightened.

"There she is!"

"Your majesty!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Queen Elsa... Come drink with us!"

Elsa runs and ducks through the crowd holding her bare hand. A couple with a baby bows to her.

"Queen Elsa."

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

Elsa backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain and grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch. Gasps of shock and fear swept over the crowd.

The Duke and thugs come out the door, "There she is! Stop her!"

"Elsa!"

Dante then lands next to Elsa in his Green Lantern uniform and creates a sword and shield to protect her. Everyone gasps to see this man in a green uniform.

"Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" Elsa shouted.

She accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke slipped and fall.

"Monster! Monster!" The Duke shouted.

"Sir, keep the crowd away from the Queen!" Dante shouted to Captain Alvis.

"Yes, Dante!" Captain Alvis said. Soon, the troops arrived and they block the crowd from the queen as she flees.

As the crowd panics, a snowstorm is approaching and Elsa flees for safety. Anna along with Hans arrives carrying the other glove she took from Elsa, "Elsa!"

The troops hold the crowd while Elsa runs out the gates and into fjord. Her powers freeze the water as she steps on it. The water freezes instantly. She breaks into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, but she slips and falls.

"Anna!" Hans shouted. He rushes to Anna's side. Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains. Anna recovers and sees Elsa but she is gone.

"No."

"Look. The fjord." Hans said.

The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place. The snow falls down and Hans and Anna rush through the panic crowd.

"Snow?"

"It's snow in July."

"Are you alright?" Hans asks Anna.

"No." Anna said.

"Did you know?"

"No."

From behind the thugs, the Duke sees snow falling, "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her."

Anna rushes up to the Duke along with Dante, "Wait, no!"

The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No! I'm not. And Elsa is not a monster!" Anna shouted.

"That's right she is in the best way." Hans said.

"What about you?" Duke turns to Dante who is now the Green Lantern. "You possessed sorcery to? Are you a monster like the queen?"

"I'm no monster you filthy miscreant!" Dante shouts. "You are! And in case you did not know, I'm a Green Lantern. A soldier who protects people and that person never harms people!"

"And my sister's not a monster." Anna said.

"She nearly killed me." Duke shouted.

"You slipped on ice." Hans said.

"Her ice!"

"It was an accident." Anna said. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"No, Anna." Dante said to Anna "Ever since the accident, your father ordered me to protect Elsa. I will not let fear take over her." He then floats in the air to get everyone's attention. "Now listen up, everyone. I will fly out and find Elsa. Don't even think about following me because if you do, you and I will have a problem. And you Duke, do me one thing."

"And what is that?" Duke asks as Dante flies close to him.

"Stay the hell away from her" Dante said coldly. He floats up into the air and flies for the mountains to find Elsa.

"Bring me my horse." Anna said.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans said.

"Elsa is not dangerous. Dante and I will bring her back and I'll make things right."

The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak.

"I'm coming with you." Hans said.

"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor."

She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.

"I leave prince Hans in charge!" Anna declared.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister and she will never hurt me."

Anna snaps the reigns and rides out to find Elsa.

As Hans sees Anna left the kingdom. He raises his fist and in his hand was his Yellow Ring, "The plan is in motion, Sinestro. Shall I take out the Green Lantern?"

" _No. Wait until the time is right. Soon you will have what you want."_

"Considerate done, Sinestro."

The communication is terminated and Hans looks out with the fjord with an evil look on his face, "Soon, Green Lantern, you shall be terminated like your father along with Elsa and the kingdom shall be mine."

 **Uh-oh. Looks like Hans is a member of the Sinestro Corps. Will Dante ever have a chance to stop him? Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile somewhere near the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak. It's Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches her breath and sings...

 **THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT,**

 **NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN.**

 **A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION**

 **AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'M THE QUEEN.**

 **THE WIND IS HOWLING**

 **LIKE THIS SWIRLING STORM INSIDE.**

 **COULDN'T KEEP IT IN,**

 **HEAVEN KNOWS I TRIED. . .**

 **DON'T LET THEM IN,**

 **DON'T LET THEM SEE,**

 **BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE.**

 **CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL,**

 **DON'T LET THEM KNOW.**

 **WELL, NOW THEY KNOW.**

Elsa takes off her glove and throws it into the air.

 **LET IT GO. LET IT GO.**

 **CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE.**

Elsa creates a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children.

 **LET IT GO. LET IT GO.**

 **TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR.**

 **I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY.**

 **LET THE STORM RAGE ON.**

 **THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.**

Elsa lets her cape fly back into the wind. Not far, Dante flies through the cold night searching for Elsa. He constructs a pair of binoculars and looks for her. He sees her and lands a few feet far from her. Dante was amazed when Elsa was singing.

 **IT'S FUNNY HOW SOME DISTANCE**

 **MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM SMALL.**

 **AND THE FEARS THAT ONCE CONTROLLED ME**

 **CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL.**

 **IT'S TIME TO SEE**

 **WHAT I CAN DO,**

 **TO TEST THE LIMITS AND BREAK THROUGH.**

 **NO RIGHT, NO WRONG,**

 **NO RULES FOR ME...I'M FREE!**

Elsa creates ice steps and climbs them.

 **LET IT GO! LET IT GO!**

 **I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY.**

 **LET IT GO! LET IT GO!**

 **YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY.**

 **HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY.**

Elsa slams her foot down and forms a giant snowflake.

 **LET THE STORM RAGE ON...**

In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.

 **MY POWER FLURRIES THROUGH THE AIR INTO THE GROUND.**

 **MY SOUL IS SPIRALING IN FROZEN FRACTALS ALL AROUND.**

 **AND ONE THOUGHT CRYSTALLIZES LIKE**

 **AN ICY BLAST-**

Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removes her crown and throws it.

 **I'M NEVER GOING BACK,**

 **THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!**

She takes down her hair and creates a new dress made of ice.

 **LET IT GO! LET IT GO!**

 **AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN.**

 **LET IT GO! LET IT GO!**

The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She's free from her fear.

 **THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE.**

 **HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAY.**

 **LET THE STORM RAGE ON!**

 **THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.**

She turns and slams her ice palace door on us.

From outside, Dante is still searching for Elsa.

"Elsa! Elsa!" He shouts for her. He then sees a palace made out of ice up ahead.

"Did Elsa did this?" He lands in front of the front doors. Dante walks in and was shocked about the place. It was beautiful and crystal clear, "Wow. Nice place."

"Who's there?" said a female voice and Dante recognized it.

"Elsa?"

"Dante?"

Dante looks up and sees Elsa appeared. Elsa wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. Covering her feet are kitten heels made entirely from ice and, attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes and sweeps the floor.

"Dante..." Elsa sees him and she walks down the stairs towards him. Dante runs up and they embrace each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Dante replied.

"Dante, I know you have found me, but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave." Elsa said.

"What?" Dante asked in confusion.

"Dante, what I did back there what made me who I am now; a monster." Elsa said closing her eyes.

"Elsa, can you please-" Dante said, approaching her.

"Dante, you have to leave." Elsa said backing away from him.

"Elsa, please-"

Then an ice wall is formed, separating Dante from Elsa. Elsa is afraid of her.

"Dante, you can't protect me forever. I am free now." Elsa said.

"Elsa, I promise your father that I protect you. I cannot let him down." Dante said.

"Dante, you knew nothing about my father." Elsa said.

"And you knew nothing about mine." Dante said. Elsa looks at him with a bit of guilt. Dante then removes his ring and he goes into his shirt and pulls out the necklace. "We both lost someone close at a young age, but they what bring us together. Elsa, when I was young, I have something to tell you. When I first met you, you and your sister are what bringing me to your family. I have fallen in love with you. If this is what you want, then so be it. Goodbye, Elsa."

Elsa then sees something on the floor and sees Dante heading for the door. She then dissolves the wall and gasps. It was her grandfather's necklace. She tears a bit knowing she had driven the one person she cared the most.

"Dante!"

Dante turns and gets embraced by Elsa who is crying a bit. She tightens her hug and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Elsa said with tears.

Dante hugs her and pulls her inside the place and the doors close behind them.

"It's okay, Elsa." Dante said.

Elsa then let go of him and then pulls him and slams her lips into his. Dante's eyes burst open in shocked before he closes them and returns the favor. He had never experience love until now. Then Elsa then let's go and takes Dante's hands.

"Dante, I wanted to tell you that I love you, but I don't know how you will feel." Elsa said.

"Elsa, I have fallen in love with you ever since childhood," Dante said to her "You are smart, fun, and even beautiful. You invited me to be with you when you are alone and you knighted me to be with you."

"Thank you, Dante." Elsa said. She then takes his hands before Dante grabs his ring and then she led Dante up the stairs to the upper floor of the ice palace. The door opens and they walk inside before the doors closed behind them. The room has a king size bed with fluffy pillows and blankets. Elsa then uses her powers to change her and Dante's clothing into ice robes. They climb on the bed and wrapped each other in their arms.

"Goodnight, my ice queen." Dante said.

"Goodnight, my emerald knight." Elsa said.

They feel into a deep sleep as the night comes to an end...

 **I changed up a bit... No flames allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long delay of Frozen Lantern. I promise I will write more... Anyways... Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

Back in Arendelle, the blizzard continues to get worse and the people of the kingdom are struggling to surving the cold weather. A layer of solid ice coats everything. People huddle around weak fires and Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. Two men are fighting over a woodpile.

"No. No. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up."

"Bark down is drier."

"Bark up."

"Bark down."

"Bark up."

Like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd, "Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?"

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." A guard said.

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall," He hands the stack of cloaks to a guard, "Here. Pass these out."

Just then the Duke approaches Hans, "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given her orders and—" Han opposed.

"And that's another thing;" The Duke argued, "Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits, "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"Treason?!" The Duke asked.

Then captain Alvis and two of his soldiers arrived.

"Prince Hans, I get the feeling that Lt. Cmdr, Rayner has not return with Queen Elsa," The captain said.

"Not to worry, Captain. I'm sure your training has made him the best soldier there is." Hans said.

"And there is another thing for you, Captain. Are you letting your soldier die at the hands of the witch?"

That snapped Alvis and pulls out his saber and threatens him, "You better watch who you're talking to or there will be trouble." The Duke hids behind his guards in fear.

Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It returns alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins to try to calm it down, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy."

The crowd then gather around either in confusion or fear.

"Princess Anna's horse."

"What happened to her?"

"Where is she?"

Hans steadies the horse, before he looks up at the mountain. He then sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him, "Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services.

"I'm in!"

"For the Princess of Arendelle!"

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" The Duke said. He then turns to his guards, "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Also keep an eye out for the Green Lantern. He protects the queen. Do you understand?"

His two thugs sneer in agreement. Captain Alvis then arrives with some vehicles.

"Hans, I think I should go out and find them." Alvis said.

"No, Captain. You need to stay and guard the civillians. I'll go out and find them." Hans said.

Alvis looks at Hans before looking back his soldiers. He wants to go and find Dante but the civillians are struggling to survive the brutal winter, "It will be done. You will need transports to got to the mountains. You best bring them back home safely. I trusted you on this."

A few Landrover Defenders arrived for them to head for the mountain. Meanwhile, inside the castle, Johnson, Bonepart, and Burns watch as Hans, his men, Duke and his thugs prepare to head off. Johnson then sees the goons arming themselves with crossbows and arrows.

"Something is not write about this." Bonapart said.

"I agree, lad." Burn said in agreement with the French officer. "Something about those Goons that the Duke sent are up to no good."

"Dante, I hope you're alright. Looks like sideburns and his goons are on their way. Bring Queen Elsa home," Johnson said. He then sees then boarding the vehicle and the door closes. "Oh-no."

"What is it lad?" Burns asked him.

"I saw those goons arming themselves with crossbows," He informed, "They're planning on killing Dante and Elsa."

"No." Bonepart said.

"We got to tell Captain Alvis." Burn said.

"Let's go." Thomas said. He leads the two officers to find Alvis and warn him about an assasination attempt on Elsa.

 **[The Ice Palace – Noth Mountain]**

Meanwhile, the sun shines through the bedroom, before it lights on Dante. He slowly opens his eyes and he looks and finds his girlfriend, Elsa on top of him. She too opens her eyes before looking down at her boyfriend and smiles.

"Good morning, my Emerald Knight." Elsa said stroking Dante's cheek.

"Good morning, my snowflake" Dante said before kissing her.

They finally confessed their love and they are now a couple. Elsa straddles the Lt before she pins him down and kisses him with her tongue. Dante open his mouth allowing Elsa to stroke inside. She lets go with a trail of saliva connected to their lips.

"I love you," Elsa said, grinding her butt on to his lap making the bed squeak.

"I know." Dante said grabbing it and squeezing it a bit making the queen moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Dante." Elsa said with a bit of lust. They continue kissing with passion. Dante then kisses Elsa's neck, making her moan louder. After a while of making out, they finally stop.

"One day we get married, this will be our honeymoon. We can make love everyday when your not busy." Dante said before playing with Elsa's hair.

"Even on the holidays?" Elsa asked.

"Valentines, Thanksgiving even my favorite, Christmas." He replied.

Elsa then embrace him tightly before kissing him on the nose before she gets off of him. The young man then gets off of the bed before stretching. Elsa lays on the bed before she too gets up and stretches. She then quickly makes the bed with her powers before she changes back to her ice dress. Dante then clenches his fist and he changes to his Green Lantern Uniform.

"Dante, could you get us something to eat?" The ice queen asked him.

"Sure," Dante replied, "Just set up the table."

Elsa nods before leaving the room. Dante reaches to the balcony that views the mountain. Not far from here, was the kingdom of Arendelle. He then takes off and flies to search for food. Dante flies at top speed towards the European Nations. From France, to Germany. From the shores of Spain to the mountains of Switzerland. Dante has manage to collect different types of food from those lands before returning home. Once returing to the ice palace, Dante lands inside where Elsa awaits him.

"I have the table set up, my love." She said to him.

"And I got the food," Dante said.

The two feast on breakfast like they were on their first date.

"This is delicious." Elsa said, biting a French toast. "Where did you get them?"

"I took a travel to Europe to find food like you said," Dante answered, before sipping his coffee.

"So, Dante." Elsa said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "What do you want to do after?"

"I was thinking of doing some practice with my ring." Dante, said looking at his ring. After they were done, Dante gets up and leaves the table. "We should do some practice."

"Sure." Elsa said before she gets up and leaves the table. She snaps her fingers making everything she made disappear. She follows Dante to the open room where there is a lot of room in the ice palace. "So, Dante. What do you want to practice on?"

"I could help you over come your fears." Dante said.

"How?" Elsa said.

Dante creates a large soft pillow and sit down. Elsa climbs on and sits in front of him.

"How is this going to work?" She asked.

"Before my dad died, he sometimes take me to Odym where the Blue Lantern Corps are."

"The Blue Lanterns?" Elsa asked.

"Peaceful yet powerful warriors led by Ganthet. The first Blue Lantern is Saint Walker." Dante explained. He then tells Elsa that they rely on hope. She smiles knowing that one she wants to meet them.

"Now, give me your hands." Dante instructed and Elsa did as she was told, "Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Elsa closes her eyes and begins breathing in and out. In her mind, her fear had surrounded and Elsa was trapped with nowhere to go. With this technique, a light shines in front of her and her fears are being drawn away.

"Keep your mind focused on the calmness of the lake." Dante said softly. "Imagine it in your mind."

Dante and Elsa continue to be calm. It is a quiet place here in the palace.

" _Elsa?"_

Elsa's eyes opened and realise that voice.

"Anna?" She asked.

"She's here?" Dante asked her who nods. She still has that fear within her from what happen back at the royal ball when she and Anna were young. Dante creates a spear to protect his love. Then the doors open and in comes none other than Anna.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Wow. Elsa, you look different, "The red hair girl said, "It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing."

"Thank you," The queen said with a small smile on her face, "I never knew what I was capable of."

"Dante. You're ok. Captain Alvis has worried about you." Anna said to Dante.

"Anna, I know. I promise him to protect Elsa from danger." Dante said standing in front of Elsa.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known..." Anna said.

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize," Elsa said before backing off, "But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here." Anna opposed.

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa said.

"So do you and Dante." Anna said.

"No, Anna. I belong here," Elsa said as she backs off a little bit, "This is where I can be who I am without hurting anybody. Beside, Dante is the only one I trust. He is also my knight."

"Actually, about that..."

"Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty."

"Wait. What is that?"

Then the door opens and in comes a small snowman. Elsa and Dante are amazed to see a talking snowman.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said to Elsa and Dante.

"Olaf?"

"I don't believe it. Elsa, you did it!" Dante said with a smile on his face. "Hi, Olaf. I'm Dante."

"Hi, Dante." Olaf said waving his hand.

"You see? Even Dante thanks you." Anna said with a smile on her face.

"You built me." Olaf said to Elsa, "Remember that?"

"And you're alive?" She asked him.

"Um...I think so?" Olaf replied.

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna asked.

"Yeah." Elsa then looks down her hands.

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again."

She then gasps and she remembers what happened that night

 **[Flashback]**

 _Young Anna was running up the pillars while Young Elsa tries to keep up the pace._

" _Catch me!" Young Anna said._

 _Elsa accidently shoots and Anna jumps._

" _Anna, look out!" Young Dante shouts but it strikes her in the forehead. She falls but Dante flies and cacthes her._

" _Anna!" Both Dante and Elsa shouts._

 **[Flashback ends..]**

"No, we can't." Elsa turns to walk away, "Goodbye, Anna."

"This way, Elsa." He takes Elsa's hand and leads her to the top floor.

"Elsa, wait." Anna said as she tries to follow them.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa said as she and Dante reach to the top.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!"

"Elsa, I'm sorry for everything. Arendelle in deep deep snow."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You frozed the entire kingdom." She said. "We need to your help. You can fix this."

"How? I don't know." Elsa said before her powers begin growing.

'Elsa, we can still fix this!" Anna said as she approaches her.

"No!" Elsa said.

"Everything will be alright..."

"I can't!" Elsa then shoots out the storm and it strike Anna in the heart. A man approaches her.

"Anna! Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Anna replied but she clenches her heart in pain.

"Who's this?" Elsa asked, "Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together." Anna said.

Dante notices icy shadows forming around them.

"How? Elsa challenged, "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

The man tries to pull Anna away as the icy shadows gets worse around the palace walls.

"Anna, I think we should go." He said.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna argued.

"Anna, you have to leave right now." Dante said, "Elsa's losing control! I have to help her."

"Dante!" Anna said and grabs his arm.

"Get out!" Dante then creates a mech walker. He then picks up Anna and the man named Kristoff by their feet.

"Dante, put us down!" Anna pleaded.

Dante takes them outside of the palace and sees a 30 foot drop with a huge pile of snow.

"Dante, no!"

"I love you, Anna, but go back and never return." And with that he drops them into the snow below. He closes his eyes before he dissolves his construct. He returns to the palace but then falls to his knees and sheds tears.

"What have I done?" He asked nearly sobbing.

Elsa then reaches to him for conformt.

"You have to, Dante." Elsa said.

"Warning! Yellow Lantern detected." Dante's ring alerted.

Dante runs towards the balcony. He quickly creates binoculars and zooms and see and several vehicles approaching. He then uses the ring to located the person who wields. It shows none other than Hans.

"Hans..." He clenches his fist.

 **Read and review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Frozen Lantern**

 **Ch. 8 Fear Within**

Dante stares as the three vehicles approach near the ice palace. He clenches his with a bit of anger.

"I told them not to follow us here." He said, before walking back inside the palace. That's when Elsa approaches him with a bit of worried in her face.

"What is it, my love?" she asked the LT. CMD.

"We got company." Dante said.

From outside, the vehicles stop near the entrance, allowing Hans and his men to depart.

"We are not to harm the, but leave Dante to me." Hans said to depart.

The advance forward, weapons drawn out for anything. Back inside the palace, Dante creates binoculars and sees the men approaching, but suddenly, a small hill pops open and out comes Elsa's guardian, Marshwallow. He smiles knowing the large snow man is here to defend Elsa.

"Elsa, your guardian will hold them off as long as he can," Dante said, "Elsa, you still have my father's ring?"

Elsa reaches to her dress and pulls out her necklace with helds the power ring.

"Yes." She said.

"Good. Keep it secret." Dante said before he hears roaring. Then door opens and approaching them were the Duke's men.

"The queen!" One of them said.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa said in fear.

The goon aims his crossbow and prepares to fire at Elsa but gets knocks back by a green fist. Dante stands in front of her, aiming his ring. But of a sudden, he gets blasted back and hits Elsa and they fall to the ground. Dante gets up and sees none other than Hans but then his eyes burst open. He is wearing a Yellow Lantern suit and his power ring in hand.

"Elsa, run! It's Hans! He's a Sinestro!" Dante shouts to Elsa and she makes a run for the top floor of the palace. The two goons see her running.

"Get her! Get her!"

A hand grabs the two goons by Dante, "Get away from her!"

He throws them away near the door. Hans sees an opportunity and attacks the Green Lantern. Dante quickly fires a beam and it goes into a lock.

"Dante Rayner." Hans spoke wickedly.

"You will never get to Elsa." Dante snarled.

Hans then creates an ax while Dante charges at him with a sword and shield. They clash their weapons against each other. Hans attacks first with his ax, but Dante blocks with his shield. The impact nearly throws him off balance. He struggles but manages to hold his ground. Dante then pushes Hans and bashes him in the chest with his shield. He then goes for a thrust, but Hans grabs his hand and headbutts Dante, making him flinch. Dante then creates a small ball and slams into the ground and it creates thick smoke. Han backs away before the smoke clears. When is clears, Dante had vanish.

"Run, like the coward you are." Hans said.

Dante makes to the top where Elsa is defending herelf from the Duke's goons. Earlier, they manage to slip past Dante while he was distracted. Elsa manage to trap booth of them by her ice powers. Dante lands next to her but then all of a sudden he starts to get dizzy.

"Dante, what's wrong?' Elsa asked him.

"Elsa! Don't' be the monster they say you are!" Hans said as he arrives.

Elsa calms down after nearly taking someone's life from her anger. Then one of the goons aims his crossbow at Elsa but at the last second, Hans pushes the crossbow up and it fires. The arrow flies and it cuts the chain which holds on the chandelier. It falls but Elsa runs before it crashes into the floor. The blast and shrapnel hits Elsa in the head, knocking her out cold. Dante sees that and goes to her.

"Elsa!" He said in horror. Then Hans' men then arrives and picks her up and take her away. Then Hans arrives, "You are going to regret this, Hans."

"We do not want to harm the queen. We have to bring her back." He said with a fake emotion.

"Whatever you want with her, forget it!" Dante said before he feels dizziness. "Gah. What's happening?"

Hans then slowly approaches him, "Oh Dante, you have no idea what is really happening."

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"You see the yellowness around you?" Hans said looking around the room, "Elsa's fear is what draining your power and gaining me more."

Dante struggles to take on Hans but due to the fear around, he stood no chance against him. That's when Hans creates a fist and gives him a powerful right hook across the face and he gets thrown across the floor and into the wall. Hans then grabs Dante and lifts him up.

"Why are you doing this?" Dante asked.

"Is what I want all this time; to rule an empire." Hans said. "As 13th in line, I watched on as my older brothers get what they want. I could't wait anymore. So I invited myself to the coordination knowing that one day I will be able to rule."

"You really think that you can sneak yourself to Arendelle so you could get close to Elsa and Anna?" Dante asked, "I say you're nothing more than a complete nut job!"

"Oppose me all you want, Dante, but that will not stop me from claiming the throne." Hans said.

"Not if Anna has something to say about it." Dante opposed.

"Anna? That girl? Ha! She really thinks that she could marry me? Well she is a fool. As Elsa would say: You can't marry someone if you already met."

"So you're calling Anna a liar?! She will stop you!" Dante struggles, but nothing happens.

"I will rule and there is nothing you can do about it. Give my thanks to Sinestro." Hans said.

"I will get you for this!" Dante shouts before he gets tossed in the air and gets blasted by Hans through the railing of the balcony and he falls into the deep pit where Marshmallow fell.

After placing Elsa inside the vehicle, Hans climbs in the passenger side.

"My lord, the Green Lantern is taken care of." He said to his ring.

"Well done. Proceed with the second stage." Sinestro said.

Hans smirks as the vehicles leave the ice palace, returning towards Arendelle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Frozen Lantern**

 **Chapter 9**

Elsa wakes up to find herself locked up in a tower in her castle, she notices the window and runs towards it, but she's stopped by the chains on her hands. She strains to look out the window and notices Arendelle is completely frozen and covered in snow.

"Oh, no. What have I done?" Elsa said in disbelief. Just then Hans enter with a torch in hand, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans replied.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. You have to get Anna." Elsa says.

"I'm afraid Anna has not returned." Hans answered.

Elsa turns to look at the window with worry, but then she remembers Dante.

"Where's Dante?" she asks him.

Hans knew that Dante has been beaten, so he has to cover it from telling the truth.

"He fell while trying to protect you." He replied which made Elsa gasp, "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please."

"Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa spoke in distraught.

"I will do what I can." Hans said 'sadly.'

He turns and leaves, Elsa looks down at her shackled hands and sees the shackles begin to freeze over. She sheds a tears in sadness.

"Dante, I'm sorry." Elsa said sadly.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

Back at the North Mountian in the pit, the snow slowly rises before it turns green. The light begins flashing before it bursts into steam. It was none other than Dante Ranyer. His body is scarred and his face is bleeding but that does not him. He kneels down clenching his chest in pain.

"Hans, you should have finish me off. Now you will beware my true power!" Dante declared before his battery appears. He inserts his ring in. **"IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT! NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT. LET THOSE WHOSE WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"**

He glows bright before he raises his hands in the air before armor forms up. He gets cover from head to toe and his eyes covered with a green visor. Then a green jetpack with wings is form on his back. Gatlin guns are created on his arms and on his shoulders. Dante is fully armed and ready to take to the fight to Hans.

"Elsa, my love. I'm coming for you." Dante said before he takes to the skies back to Arendelle.

* * *

 **[Arendelle]**

Back at the kingdom, the temperature continues to drop as the civilians continue to struggle to survive. The three cadets, Thomas, Henry, and Dennis head to the barracks to warn Captain Alvis.

"Captain Alvis!" Thomas shouts to the captain.

"What can I do for you, Sgt. Anderson." Captain Alvis said.

"There's something we need to tell you." Burns said.

Then a soldier appears and approaches Alvis.

"Sir!" He said.

"What is it? Quickly." Alvis said.

"It's Elsa. She's been brought back home by Hans." He said.

Captain Alvis quickly stood up.

"Where is she? And where's Dante?" Alvis asks.

"He wasn't with her." He said.

"You mean he hasn't return?" Alvis asked.

"No, sir." He replied.

"Something's wrong. Hans brought her back, but he was suppose to be in charge of Arendelle." Alvis said.

"I don't know, Captain, but I have a feeling that he brought her back for a reason." Alvis aid before turning to the three officers, "Anderson. Burns."

"Sir!" The two cadets said standing in attention.

"You two go and find Elsa and see if she's ok." Alvis said.

"Got it!" Burns saluted.

"Bonaparte with me. We have to go find Dante." Alvis said.

"Got it" Dennis said.

The four soldiers head out to complete their objectives.

Meanwhile in the castle, the dignitaries and Duke are waiting impatiently.

"It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death." Duke said, rubbing his arms.

Hans then enters the room with the door close. Tom and William are looking for Elsa when they hear the conversation. They stop and they quietly listen in on what they are saying.

"Prince Hans" A German Dignitary said.

"Princess Anna is...dead." Han said with a fake distraught.

"What...?" A Spanish Dignitary said as the men help Hans to a chair.

"What happened to her?" The Duke asks.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa." Hans said.

"No! Her own sister." Duke said in disbelief.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms." Hans said.

"There can be no doubt now, Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger. Not to mention that royal guard Dante!" Duke said angrily.

"Don't worry about him, Duke. He has been taking care of by me. I have struck him down." Hans said grinning.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." The Spanish Dignitary said.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death." Han said.

From the other side, Tom and Will had heard everything.

"Hans has gone too far." William said.

"We got to warn Alvis about this." Tom said and the two head back to the Captain.

Inside her cell, Elsa notices ice taking over the walls, she tries to pull her arms out of the shackles when she hears the guards outside.

"Hurry Up! She's dangerous. Move quickly."

"Be careful."

The door tries to open, but then gets frozen.

"It won't open!"

"It's frozen shut."

Just then the ice takes over the cell before the guards break open the cell door. Hans pushes passed the guards to enter and they see Elsa has escaped by using her powers to blow open the back wall. Hans then sees the blown wall and gets mad.

"You can't escape me, Elsa." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Alvis and Dennis are in their snow gear about to leave out to find Dante. Alvis looks around through the blizzard when he notices a figure running. He gets a closer look and see none other than Elsa.

"Elsa?" Alvis asks.

"Come on!" Dennis shouts. The two went to help the queen.

Then something shines in the skies before fading away. The two men look to see something in the skies. As Elsa struggles through the storm she notices Hans approaching her.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" Hans said

"Just take care of my sister." Elsa said.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." Hans spoke.

"No." Elsa spoke.

I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead...because of you." Hans said

"No." Elsa said. Totally distraught, Elsa turns and falls to her knees, instantly the blizzard stops as the blizzard has stopped. Alvis and Dennis arrives and see Elsa and Hans. Hans then clenches his fist and then several yellow knights appear behind him.

"Now, Elsa. Time for you join your parents in the afterlife! All of Arendelle will fear me!" Hans said as he send his knights forward. Elsa turns and sees the knights approaching her. She screams in terror just as the lead knight prepares to strike her down. Then the yellow sword was destroyed. Elsa opens her eyes and sees a green force-field around her. She looks and sees a green armor figure behind her.

"No! Impossible! You are dead!" Hans said.

"Dante?" Elsa ask as the Green Lantern lowers the shield. Hans then blasts Dante back and goes for Elsa.

"No!"

Elsa turns and sees Anna running in front of Elsa just as sword comes down. Suddenly Anna's whole body freezes to solid ice, and as the sword hits her the force of it sends Hans flying back.

"Anna! NO!" Elsa shouts before she embraces her frozen sister. She weeps, shedding tears. Dante gets up and sees Anna frozen. He feels to his knees nearly sheds tears. Then he feels hands and turns and see Captain Alvis and Dennis, before Tom and William arrived. They turn and see Elsa crying in sadness. Then all of a sudden, Anna's heart begins to thaw. Elsa looks and sees her sister begin thawing away. After she is fully thaw, Elsa smiles in joy.

"Anna!" Elsa said.

"Elsa!" Anna said.

"They hug each other and hold on to each other tightly.

"Oh, Elsa."

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asks.

"Of course. I love you." Anna said.

Elsa then turns and sees the Green Lantern, before approaching him.

"Dante?" She asks. Then all of a sudden, the armor changes back to the regular Green Lantern suits along with the weapons and the helmet. It was none other than Dante Ranyer.

"Yes, my love." Dante replied before being tightly embraced by the queen herself. Then all of a sudden, a green light shins in Elsa's dress before it moves out of it. It was Kyle' ring as it shines green.

"Dad's ring." Dante said as it search for a new user. It first goes to Tom before turning to Kristoff. Then it goes to William before turning to Dennis. Finally it goes to Elsa before she raises her hand and then the ring goes into her finger. Then all of a sudden, Elsa begins to float in the air as she begins transforming.

"Elsa?" Anna asks.

Then a powerful green light shines before it dies down. Elsa is now a Green Lantern like Dante.

"Elsa! You're like Dante!" Dante said.

"Wow, I have never seen anything like this before." Captain Alvis said.

"Me either." Thomas said.

"I'm a Green Lantern." Elsa said, happily.

"You have the courage to overcome your fear back at the ice palace." Dante said.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf said.

"Love will thaw..." Elsa said as she looks at Ann, "Love. Of course."

"Elsa?" Anna asks.

"Love." Elsa said, she raises her arms and suddenly the ice on the fjord starts to melt, beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws and rises as they stand on it, the snow and ice across the kingdom melts bringing back the warm summer; to Elsa.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last." Olaf said as he begins melting.

"Oh! Hang on there, little guy." Elsa spins her hands as ice forms around snowman. Then a cloud forms around him.

"Oh! My own personal fluffy cloud!" Olaf said laughing.

"NO!"

They all turn to see Hans angrily.

"You have ruin everything! Elsa, you and your sister will join your parents!" Hans said.

"Not if you go through me first, sideburns." Dante said,

"And us too!" Kristoff said as he, Anna, Olaf, Captain Alvis, Tom, Dennis, and William stood in front of Elsa and Dante.

"And us too!"

Hans look and see the Arendelle Navy with men on board aiming their weapons at Hans. In the air, a bunch of gunships hover over. Hans is serverly outnumbered.

"Go ahead. Make my day." Dante said.

"You may have won this round, Dante. But this is far from over!" Hans said as he takes to the skies over to be seen again.

The victory belongs to Dante, Elsa and everyone else.

 **Sorry for the lack of fight. I will add fight scenes later on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Frozen Lantern**

 **Chapter 10**

"Thank you so much, Tom" Dante said.

Just a while after the Great Thaw, most of the dignitaries had return home to their nations. The Duke of Westle was sent home and he was told that Elsa is no longer trading with him and his kingdom. Dante is at the airport with Thomas. Burns and Bonaparte had return home to France and Britian. Thomas is the last person to leave.

"No problem, Dante." Tom said as he puts on his Marine Uniform hat.

"You, Burns, and Bonaparte had helped me routed Hans out and save Elsa." Dante said to him.

"I will notify my commander about the incident and we will be ready if Hans ever returns." Tom said. Dante nods and the American boards his plane. The Lieutenant-Commander watches as the plane leaves the runway and takes to the air. After that, Dante turns around and heads back home. It seems that peace has been restore once more. Or is it?

* * *

 **[Later...]**

"Concentrate, Elsa!"

Back at home, Dante and Elsa are at the courtyard of the castle. Both of them are in their Green Lantern uniforms. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and even Captain Alvis watched on as the two trained. Elsa leaps over as she creates a green wall behind her. She then creates a staff before she ducks to avoid a green arrow. Dante reloads another arrow into his crossbow he created.

"Come on, Elsa! You can do it!" Anna said to her sister.

Elsa sees some barrels before getting an idea. Dante slowly approaches the wall before he looks up and sees barrels flying towards him. He quickly dodges a few before blasting the rest of them. That's when the barrels explode, creating a thick cloud of smoke, nearly covered the courtyard. Anna and the others can barely see either Dante or Elsa.

"Can anyone see Elsa or Dante?" Anna asks.

"No, your majesty." Captain Alvis replied.

In the smoke, Dante readies his ring as he looks around. His eyes caught a glimps of a figure charging at him with a staff in hand. Dante quickly creates a sword and stops the attack. Dante cuts the staff before grabbing it and throwing it at the figure hitting it in the chest. It falls before suddenly vanish. Dante is cautious before a hand grabs him and throws him in the air. He quickly recovers before he sees none other than Elsa with a sword in hand before pointing at him. It was a trick all along.

Elsa had creates a clone version to lure Dante into a trap and he felt for it. Dante smiles knowing that he has been beaten.

"Alright, Elsa!" Anna cheered her sister.

"Looks like I win, Dante." Elsa smirked.

"Think again, Elsa." Dante said before he glows bright forcing Elsa to cover her eyes. The light dies down before Elsa opens her eyes. She quickly sees a missile flying towards her before quickly fires her ring and destroys it. She then sees a few more missiles flying towards her. She quickly takes to the air and flies to try to outrun them. She does all sorts of manuevers that Dante tought her. She manage to make two of the five missiles crash into each other. She turns towards the remaining missiles before she shoots ice at them, freezing them solid. Approaching her was Dante who charges at her with a sword in hand.

Elsa quickly uses her ice power to create a sword of her own to stop it. They go in a blade lock. Dante pushes her back before Elsa shoots her ice at him. Dante creates a shield to block the attack. The Green Lantern then creates a large saw blade and throws it at Elsa. She ducks underneath before she was grabbed by none other than Dante. She was pulled close to him.

"You may have, Elsa, but that is just the easy part." Dante said. He releases Elsa, before landing on the ground, "Tomorrow, the real work begins."

"The real work?" Elsa asks.

"A cold day in Hell, Elsa." Dante said while smirking. He floats in the air before he heads back to the castle.

"What does that mean, Elsa?" Anna asks,

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa replied back.

* * *

Sometime later, Elsa is at the throne room with Dante by her side. In front of her was the Prime Mininster of Portugul, Rodrigo Alvarez.

"Your Highness, with this trade, we should be able to assist with your economy by 10 percent," Rodrigo said.

"Hmm." Elsa said placing her hand on her chin in thought, "We should make a descision by the end of the week. You may go."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." Mininster Alvarez said before he bows and leaves.

"You ok, Elsa?" Dante asks the queen.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that Hans is still out there and he still has his power ring." Elsa said with a bit of worry.

"If he ever returns, we should be ready for him." Dante said as he looks out the window and towards the sky.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile]**

On the planet, Qward, Thaal Sinestro, leader of the Sinestro or Yellow Lanterns sits patiently on his throne when he sees none other than Hans himself.

"My lord." Hans said, bowing to his leader.

"I have seen that you have failed to slay Elsa and claim the throne." Sinestro said.

"It was Dante. His will is what changed Elsa, now that she is a Green Lantern." Hans said.

"I can't even rely on you to swat simple inscect!" Sinestro grabs Hans by his ring and throwns into the ground.

"Gah! Just give me one more chance! I will make Dante pay for this." Hans said.

With that said, Sinestro releases him.

"You best do or you will be replaced." Sinestro warned him. "But wait until the time is right. All we need to do is draw Dante out."

Sinestro then raises his fist in the air making his ring glow and out comes a large skull which screams into the sky

 **I will write more soon. Give me ideas for the next chapter...**


End file.
